


We could be here together till the end of time if the stars align

by TheSpazticLord



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazticLord/pseuds/TheSpazticLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could feel a fire starting, slow but persistent that spread through his whole body. He had felt whispers of it before but never like this. Never this raging inferno. The only way to put it out he feared, was to dive headfirst into the River."</p><p>Pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be here together till the end of time if the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sweeties: I'm a reader, not a writer! Well except for this of course. So here you go, be gentle! =P

The doors of the Tardis shut slowly and River Song leaned against them. She sighed, sinking into herself, as she watched the Doctor fiddling with buttons on the console. Another adventure over, another crisis adverted. 

Traveling with the Doctor and his companions was beginning to wear on her, but she'd never let him see that. Her back ached, she had a slight ankle sprain and she could feel a nasty bruise starting to form on her leg from pushing Amy out of the way of an incoming gunshot. She was tired and in need of a good shower, but time with her Doctor was precious. She wasn't going to waste it. 

"Well then sweetie, what should we do now?" She asked pushing herself off the doors. She bent down and took her heels off, placing them by the door, bare feet colliding with the smooth cold floor. She silently crept up behind him, waiting for his response.

The moment the Ponds had stepped out, he had done everything he could possibly do to not look at River. That was only three minutes ago, and he could feel every second of it. It was a rare moment when they were truly alone together. It was all adventures and running, being the hero, saving the day. Yet here they were, no plans, no impending disasters, just them. It terrified him. 

"Sweetie?" River whispered against his ear, her voice low and seductive. The Doctor jumped at her sudden closeness. When did she get so close, and why did she smell so delicious? 

He had gotten used to her gentle touches, her quick kisses. He had gotten used to it, but still every single time she made his insides go all ooey-gooey. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

Rivers arms wound around his waist, and she leaned into him, sighing. The Doctor felt his hearts quicken at her touch as her hands clasped together, palms flat against him. 

"Uh, River..." The Doctor started as he gently removed her hands from his front, maneuvering out of the circle of her arms until he turned to face her. He held her hands in his, not wanting to break the connection fully. "I have to do some repair work, do you need a lift anywhere?" He asked, rocking back on his heels nervously. 

"Are you trying to get rid of me Doctor?" She asked lightly, smiling, trying to cover the hurt. She pulled away, freeing her hands, and backed away from him, crossing her arms. 

"I know how busy you get. So many Stormcage guards to terrorize, so little time." He replied with a smirk. 

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." She smiled in return taking a small step back towards him. 

" You just love being a bad girl don't you? No wonder you do it so well." He replied taking a step toward her, the distance between them shrinking. 

" I do a lot of things well. If you're lucky I might even show you a few of my lesser known talents one day." River un-crossed her arms.

"One day? I'm free now." He said taking a step closer to her. His hearts were pounding in his chest as he boldly reached out and ran his hands down her arms, placing them on her waist.

"Don't you have repairs to do?" She asked shakily, glancing down at his hands resting on her middle. 

"Ah. I suppose I do." He said, closing the gap between them completely. His fingers grazed her side softly, his thumbs stroking across her ribs as he held her tight against him. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." 

The quiet settled between them. The question lingering in the air. Where do we go from here? River reached both hands up and ran her fingers through his hair. She caressed his neck with one hand, while the second lightly traced the line of his jaw before they rested against his chest. She could feel his hearts beating fast beneath her hands. "Do you really want me to go?" she asked softly, pushing them back until the Doctor was pressed up against the console. 

"No. Not at all." He muttered quietly, running his fingers along River's spine. He felt her shiver against him, and in turn it caused him to have a reaction of his own. He was suddenly very aware of every inch of her that was pressed against him.

"River...." He whispered as her hands trailed down his chest. Her fingers hooked under his suspenders as her knuckles dragged down his front, coming to a stop at the top of his trousers. River bit her lip, trying to restrain herself. Trying to ignore the pressing ache in her core.

If this was an older Doctor he would have had her sitting on the console, clothes disheveled, begging for mercy by now. But he was younger and nervous, and she knew that this could very well be the last time she'd be with a Doctor who trusted her enough to let her in. All too suddenly River began to miss her husband, even with him pressed against her.

The Doctors hand reached up and cupped her cheek. "Are you all right?" He asked, noticing the change in her expression, the way she stiffened against him. The change was so slight that anyone else would have missed it. He could almost see her walls going up, blocking him out. 

"Yes, I'm fine darling." 

" You're thinking about something aren't you." 

"Yes I am. I'm thinking about you."

"About another me." He added. She didn't deny it, and the silence that followed was deafening. "River I- I haven't... Well, I mean, we haven't yet - and if I do in the future.... I want to- I do. You & me, whatever we are to each other- You make feel so, so incredibly... and I don't want to ruin anything. But I like this and - "

River cut him off, pressing her lips to his. Her kiss was slow and gentle as she reached her arms up, clasping her hands around his neck. He kissed her back, no awkward flailing about, no shocked expression. River let out a soft sigh, parting her lips slightly. His movements mirrored her own, and when his lips opened for her, she let her tongue glide inside. 

The Doctors hands moved from her back, sliding down over her sides before gripping her hips and pulling them tight against his. When he felt her tongue tangle with his own it sent a bolt of pure desire to his core. He could feel a fire starting, slow but persistent that spread through his whole body. He had felt whispers of it before but never like this. Never this raging inferno. The only way to put it out he feared, was to dive headfirst into the River. 

River could feel the Doctors growing eagerness pressing against her thigh as his kiss became more urgent. His hand reached up and tangled in her hair, while the other ran up her stomach, briefly grazing over the swell of her breasts. Their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies pressed against each other in attempt to get closer. She could never get close enough. River pulled away, she didn't want to push him. But did she ever want him. 

"Sorry sweetie, but you were starting to ramble." She said breathlessly, running her hands down the Doctors arms and taking a step back. 

"I should ramble more often then." He said, voice thick with desire. 

River bit her bottom lip, glancing down at bulge in the Doctors trousers, her eyes flicked back to his face. He was blushing as he watched her examine him.

Now or never he thought as he pushed himself off the console. He took a few steps, brushing past River. She turned and watched him approach the stairs. He turned back, extending his arm out to her. " I do believe I'm going to retire to my bedroom. Care to join me?" 

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously. 

" River, I've never been more sure of anything." He took a step forward, eyes shining paired with a smile that melted her heart. River nodded her head as she took his hand, their fingers lacing together.

The Doctor led her down the familiar hallway. She'd walked the same path with him countless times. He led her over to a very plain door, that almost blended into the tardis wall. It could easily be missed. There was no handle, but if you tilted your head a bit you could see tons of circles etched under the paint. Gallifreyan script. It was his bedroom. He placed his hand upon it, and it slid open. 

The Doctor led her inside, the door sliding closed behind them. River looked around the room. It was all the Doctor. There were bookshelves filled with odd objects, things strewn about with a large bed situated in the middle of the room. River smiled at the thought of her redecorating and turning it into their room. He had a fantastic journey to come, while hers it seemed was coming to a close. 

The Doctor pulled her close. "I haven't had anyone in here in a long long time. Including myself. I don't sleep much. So excuse the mess." He said in one breath. He swallowed hard as River left his side and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. 

"I know sweetie." She said softly. Of course she knew. River always knew. She patted the empty space beside her and gave him a lustful smile. The Doctor couldn't help but stare at her long legs. The dress she was wearing slid up past her knees as she sat, and he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like with it off completely. He licked his lips, mouth dry, trousers suddenly even more uncomfortably restricting.

When he didn't move she patted the bed again, this time with a tad more force. She raised an eyebrow at him "What are you waiting for? An invitation? If so this is it." She said cheekily "Oh! Oh. Yes. Right then." He stuttered as he joined her on the bed. He sat stiffly beside her, pulling his jacket closer together. 

"Here..." River whispered as leaned over him, sliding his jacket off his shoulders. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. He could smell her deliciously sweet scent. Honey and Vanilla, gunpowder and dirt, time and space. His nervousness all but disappeared as she turned and straddled him. Her knees were on the bed, holding her up above him.

Her hands ran through his hair, playing with it thoughtfully. "So honey, what do we do now?" He asked as he leaned his head back into her hands, his voice low and rough. "Anything you want." She purred as she slowly sank into his lap. The Doctors hands caressed her waist. "Anything?" He echoed as he leaned in and placed a kiss at the base of her throat. 

"Anything." She whispered as a small moan escaped her lips. The Doctor continued planting kissing along her collarbone, stopping to suck and lick at the hollows of her throat. She could feel how hard he was beneath her as she finally settled completely in his lap, her knees going weak. She shifted her hips, grinding against him causing his leg to jerk and a strangled groan escape his throat at the contact. 

"Mmmm, easy sweetie." She moaned as she tilted her hips forward, rubbing against him again so that her most sensitive spot felt the delicious friction through the thin fabric of her lace knickers. He hissed at the contact, feeling her heat through his pants.

"River Song, I do believe you're trying to kill me."

"And you love every second of it."

The Doctors hands slid up her back, reaching for the zipper on her dress. He slowly pulled it down to the bottom, fabric falling to the sides as he traced along her spine. She let out a gasp as he pulled the fabric down in one quick motion, bunching it at her waist. His hands skimmed over the smooth skin of her stomach in his venture up to the lace fabric covering her breasts. 

River closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he squeezed and kneaded her flesh expertly. "Is this ok?" He asked shyly, circling his thumbs over her hard nipples through the lace. " Oh god.... yes darling." She moaned softly, lifting her head back up and looking into his eyes. "It's perfect." She let out another small sound as he leaned in and covered her lips with his. She didn't want to rush him, but her burning desire was becoming all consuming as coherent thought started to leave her. They had too many clothes on, and she needed to fix that. 

River started working her hands down his chest to free him from his shirt. Her fingers grazing along every inch of skin that was revealed as she meticulously undid each button. She unsnapped his braces from his pants, as the suspenders fell to the side. With one quick yank his bow-tie came undone and she tossed it on the floor. She started wiggling back out of his lap, reluctantly pulling her mouth away from his as she stood. 

His whole body ached at the loss of contact. The Doctor watched her with dark eyes as she turned away from him. He reclined back on his elbows, chewing at his bottom lip. She grabbed her hair, piling it on top of her head momentarily, giving him a view of her neck and bare back, before shaking her head and letting golden curls bounce around her shoulders. She bent forward, as she pushed her dress off her hips, and as the fabric hit the floor she stepped over it before turning back to him. She placed her hands on her hips, and leaned to one side. "Clothes. Off. Now." she said with a wicked grin. 

"All of them? That would hardly be fair. You're still so... covered." He said licking his lips, staring at her standing there in almost see through black lace underwear.

" Hmm... alright then. Only the top layer." She replied rolling her eyes. 

He stood and took a step towards her, as she took a step towards him. But instead of coming together, she walked around him, and he watched as she crawled into the middle of his bed. Her back arched and dipped as she moved, her backside moving hypnotically. She looked over her shoulder at him as she came to a halt, flipping over and sitting upright, crossing her legs together and placing her hands in her lap. 

"Go on." she said nodding her head.

He bent down to unlace his shoes and pulled them off, socks following shortly after. He straightened back up and with a shake of his shoulders, his shirt fell down his back. River giggled as he turned to the side, and started awkwardly dancing. He slowly pulled off each sleeve, in what River was guessing was supposed to be a seductive manner before letting his shirt drop to the floor. He turned around with a swing of his hips, like she had done earlier to unbutton his trousers. His hips swayed side to side as an audible zip was heard and he shook himself out of his pants. 

He heard River laugh again, and he turned around to face her, wearing nothing but white and blue stripped boxers. 

"Enjoying the show Ms. Song?" He said feigning offence at her laughter. He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. 

"Oh yes love, immensely." 

His knees came down on the bed as he crawled over to her, pushing her down into the duvet with a kiss, nipping at her neck. 

"Well I know you only come for the dancing." He grinned, looking down at her. 

"Among other things." she whispered running her hands through his hair. He leaned into her touch when her hand cupped his face. She let out a sigh as the tips of her fingers grazed over his shoulders and down his strong arms. He smiled softly as their lips met once more. 

River bucked her hips up against him impatiently. A fire raced through his body, setting every cell a blaze. His head felt light and he couldn't think. River's hands ran up his back and her kiss moved to his neck. The Doctor heard heard someone moan and wasn't sure if it was her or him. 

River arched her back as the doctors hand came up under her. He fumbled around before finally unhooking her bra. Rivers head felt foggy as his hands glided over bare breasts. She gasped as his thumb circled her hardened nipples and moaned when his mouth closed around a stiff peak. Everything felt hot and ripe, like her very being was on the edge of exploding, and he hadn't even touched her where she really needed him to yet.

Their breath came faster and harder, as she ground her hips up into him. He groaned around a nipple, teeth scrapping over flesh. River grabbed a hand and started guiding it down until he was cupping her over her knickers, her fingers pressing against his as she rolled her hips, trying to do anything to get relief. 

Instead of giving into her, he choose instead to trail kisses down her stomach, wriggling down between her legs. The tension was too much, and when he finally pulled her knickers off they were thoroughly soaked. He took a moment to discard his boxers before turning his attention back on her. His hands ran up her legs, stroking her thighs on his way back up.

She could feel him nudging against her center, hard and unyielding. He kissed her desperately, finally sliding a hand down to her liquid heat. "Oh River" He growled as he slipped two long fingers between her slick folds. "You're so wet for me." His fingers slid along her cunt, rubbing and teasing, making sure he didn't hit either spot that she wanted him too. 

"Ah - God- Doctor!" She panted as his mouth placed kisses along the swell of her breasts "If you're trying to tease me to death it's working." He chuckled, sliding his fingers up through her wetness. He parted them slightly, tracing along either side of her clit, before squeezing them slightly together and rubbing quickly. 

She cried out, fingers clawing at his back as all too quickly he removed his hand. He took a deep breath, the sounds she was making were enough to push him over the edge. He tried to gain back some sort of control and ignore the throbbing ache that was so focused in his middle.

"Please Sweetie. I can't -" She whispered between breathes. 

"I can't either." He growled as he licked along her earlobe, sending another shiver down her spine. 

River bit her lip before reaching down and securing a hand around his throbbing cock. He cried out at her touch as she gave him a few firm strokes, letting her thumb roll over the tip, hitting the tiny bundle of nerves on the underside of him.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling them together over her head as he positioned his hips over hers. He hesitated for a moment, words catching in his chest. She nodded with closed eyes as he nudged against her, and it was all the permission he needed. With one firm push of his hips he sank into her, completely sheathed in hot silky bliss.

He released her hands and her legs tightened around his waist as they moved together. Slow at first, testing and teasing, before sinking into a steady rhythm. Neither was going to last very long, and when they came, they came together collapsing back into the bed in a mess of limbs and smiles and sweat. When their breathing returned to normal they moved under the covers.

River curled up against his chest as he stroked her hair. 

"River?" He asked gently. "I.. I think I need to tell you. I know I don't know the specifics but I do know that I -"

"Hush sweetie. I know." She said gently, cutting him off. "I know." she whispered before drifting off to sleep in the Doctors arms. 

When River woke later, it was with pleasure shooting through her entire body like a lightning bolt. Her back arched against the bed as her eyes opened. She moaned as she propped herself up against an elbow. She reached her free hand to lift the covers, only to find the Doctor laying between her legs. His breath was hot against her. She pulled the cover off of them and her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue flicked out again against her sex.

River hissed at the contact. "Doctor, I do believe you're trying to kill me." 

He lifted his head, eyes shining, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he replied, 

"And you love every second of it."


End file.
